Story of a Fallen princess
by T.G.A.2.B
Summary: Alakene, a princess of Troy, risks everything to save her cousin Briseis's life. This is her story. ALong the way, she finds love, in the most unexpected place. AchillesOC...PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna put the next chapter up...


I was 15 when I started my training. As a girl I wasn't supposed to learn, but Hector discovered my secret, and that is when he took over my training. As I expected, he wasn't angry or upset, or even appalled, but he did seem a little melancholy. When I asked him the reasoning, he replied that it was just disappointing that Paris had no interest in fighting. We both knew that Paris was a lover (literally), and not a fighter. Also he did not have the patience or discipine to deal with a sword.  
But from then on, I learned fighting from the greatest fighet, not warrior, Hector, Tamer of Horses, my brother, my cousin. 

When I was younger, it was always Paris and Briseis, and me and Hector. This didn't mean that I wasn't friends with Paris or Briseis. But I was more practical, than them both.  
It was funny that Paris and Briseis were so close, because they were opposites. While Paris was not completely immoral, it was true that he had a great love for women, and it would always get him in trouble. Briseis, on the other hand was very religious and by the time she was 14, she had started devoting a lot of time in Apollo's temple. Ever since Paris was 13, he had become quite a flirt, and had started bedding whoever struck his fancy, by the time he was 16. Hector being the eldest, at 21, was always on duty busy doing something or the other for King Priam. But I got along better with Hector, although he was 5 years older than me, because we both knew our duties, and what was expected of us. Hector was 10 years my senior, Paris was 20, Briseis 17, and I was 15.  
When we all started to drift apart, I became interested in swordplay. Since Paris would never be in_his_ bed, I would sneak into his room and take his sword and arrows and practice in the olive grove. Needless to say, training alone, I didn't get too far, but I did learn how to handle a sword.  
One night, Hector had been back from his negotiations in the island of Apsyrrea, and had taken to walking in the olive groves.  
Along with taking Paris's sword, I also borrowed his black cloak, so no one would recognize me.  
Hector however did, and snuck up on me

"Alakene, do wish to hurt yourself?". His tone was serious, but amusement flickered on his face.  
"Forgive me brother, but it is my desire to learn fighting" I always get right to the point with Hector.  
"Why?", he inquired, "because you want to kill...?" He let the words hang in the air.  
I was horrified, "No, brother! Not at all, I just want to learn in case I ever have to defend myself"  
"Calm down, Alakene, I just wanted to know why a girl like you, would want to do something so gruesome."

I knew this was coming, when Briseis started to contemplate on taking the virgin robes, everyone expected me to also.  
But I didn't! I loved the Gods, and wanted to serve them, but not this way. I wanted love, and marriage, and children.

I decided not to answer the question, for it had no rational answer.  
"Brother, will you teach me"  
After a moment's pause, he replied, "Yes, but we_must_ keep it secret, or people will not approve"  
"But I asked Uncle, and he encouraged me to learn"  
"All the same, it should be kept under wraps, because even if no one objects, there'll be a line of young men,  
wishing me to teach them how to fight, and _I_ have no patience for them"  
I was beyond excited, and started to squeal with delight, but Hector shusshed me. "Be quiet, don't let_anyone_ know, it will be easier for both of us"  
I thanked him, and headed to my room. I was glad to have such good forune.  
Little did I know, that my fighting would one day come in hand.

Through the time of 2 years, I was an expert in sword fighting, spears, and arrows. It had been hard to continue the training when Andromache came, but after a lot of pleading on my part, Hector finally told her. She was delighted to find out, and also rather understanding. She knew what it was like, she had 7 brothers!

Through the course of time, Paris began to mature, and after a while, Uncle Priam, sent him and Hector, on a peace mission to Sparta That was our downfall.


End file.
